My little piece of security
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Un raro songfic. Un libro de Yuki que les hará reflexionar sobre sus vidas. sentimientos de los que no quieres huir.
1. without you I'm nothing

My little piece of security Capítulo uno: "Without you, I'm nothing."  
  
Yuki se hallaba sentado aquel día, haciendo pequeños apuntes para su próxima novela. Tenía como diez días, ya tenía mas o menos los temas a plantear en ciento veinte páginas, la experiencia de tantos años escribiendo le permitía ya hacer con cierta holgura trabajos que antes le costaban mucho trabajo. En todo caso, no se confiaba. Se había dado unas pequeñas vacaciones, sobre todo para tomar ideas, aunque finalmente las había encotrado en la tele. Una vez terminado, se levantó, y se fue a ordenar, cosa de empezar esa misma noche con el escrito, el primer borrador. El tema a tratar daba para pensarlo, ya tenía sus años, pero el imaginarse la situación en que había puesto a su personaje... Recordó mientras tomaba maquinalmente las llaves del auto, aquella canción que se parecía mucho a el tema, quizás porque en su contenido lo trataba, aunque sólo fuera en una frase:  
  
"You want a baby, a family, a piece of security"  
  
Es la pequeña pieza de seguridad que todos deseamos alguna vez. Se miró saliendo, con las llaves en la mano, y se preguntó dónde iba. A buscar a Shuichi al trabajo, se respondió. Se fue pensando en aquel concepto que iba a tratar, tenía que verlo de todas las maneras posibles, pero hubo una que le hizo shock. La infidelidad. Aún no habían hablado de éso con Shuichi, se preguntó cómo lo tomaría. -Es su vida, tiene derecho a hacer lo que se le vanga en gana -se respondió. -Si, aunque no me guste. Una bocina le hizo volver la cabeza, como de costumbre para pensar, sin darse cuenta se había quedado pensando en mitad de la calle, y habían varios conductores enfurecidos. puso en marcha el auto, promentiendose no volver a conducir con esa droga encima, o por lo menos, distraerse. Casi frente al estudio, entonces, lo vio. Le vio besándose ¡Besándose con Noriko! Quedó con la boca abierta. Ya sabía que éso podía pasar, pero no así. Al menos tenía experiencia para su novela... Siempre tan frio, y calculador, según sus propias palabras, optimista. Viendole el lado bueno a que el chico que era capaz de gritar a multitudes que lo amaba, pudiera besar a la compañera de trabajo con quien peleaba los dulces. Dió la vuelta, y condujo a casa. Ya allí, procuró no sentirse tan mal, aunque la droga le estaba procurando un ataque de risa terrible. Pero pasó la hora, y Shuichi no llegaba. Una vez que se le pasó, se sentó en la sala, apoyado en la pared, en un estado de letargo que habría de durarle varias horas. Llegó Shuichi cuando ya se le estaba quitando la película grisácea de las pupilas. -¡Tadaimaa! -Okaeri. ¿Dónde estabas? -Eh... Trabajando -Dio un paso para ir al baño. -Mentira. Te fui a buscar, y ya no estabas. -Fui a beber algo. -Es una chica linda, no. O era una apuesta. -¿Qué? La mirada de Shuichi lo confundió, por un momento dudó si se había equivocado de persona, o alucinado. Pero es obvio, nadie tiene el pelo rosa y las pupilas lilas. -Te ví con ésa chica. La mirada de Yuki asustaba. Era distinta e igual a cuando lo hacía temblar. Un leve movimiento lo delató, estaba a punto de llorar. Pero no lo haría. -¿Con Noriko san? Ah, es que... Fuimos a beber algo, y... -Yuki se levantó, y se acercó a él. -Apestas. -Dijo con la voz más cruel, y dura que pudo. -Apestas a alcohol barato, y a mujer barata. A puta. Fuera de mi casa. -¿Qué? -Dime, estoy seguro que tienes una buena excusa. Parecieron años los vividos en aquella habitación. Yuki se sentó en el sofá, Shuichi se movió aún sorprendido al centro de la sala, en el mismo suelo donde tantas veces habían hecho el amor. Ambos parecían querer tener una mentira con la cual seguir. Pero no. -No la tengo, Yuki. Lo siento. Fui con Noriko san a beber, y luego, a un hotel. Le hice el amor. Quería en parte saber cómo es con una mujer, y qué le ve Sakuma. No creí que... -¿Que me enteraría, es éso? pues tocó la mala suerte que tu adorable novio se preocupó por ti, y te fue a buscar a tu trabajo. -Pe... perdóname, Yuki... -Lárgate. -Yuki... -Empezó a rogar. -¿Podrá venir Nakano por tu ropa? La tendré lista a la noche. -Yuki, por favor, no me dejes... -Eso debiste pensarlo antes. -Caminó a la ventana, pasando como si no viera a Shuichi.- Te di, todo, Shuichi... Ahora, fuera de mi casa. -Pero... -¡Lárgate! Shuichi se fue dando un portazo. "No... No es necesario para siempre... Se lo aclararé a Nakano. sólo hasta que termine mi novela" pensó. Más la soledad estaba allí de nuevo. Fue a hacer su maleta, para dejarla frente a la puerta, y sumergirse en su novela. Hiroshi vio llegar a su amigo llorando a su puerta. Lo abrazó y calmó un rato hasta saber porqué lloraba. -Así que te vio besándote con Noriko... ¡Frente a un hotel! Por dios, Shuichi, no sabía que te gustaran las mujeres... -¡No es tiempo de bromas! -Hizo un puchero -¡Buaaaa! El teléfono de Nakano sonó. Fue a contestarlo. -Si, él habla. Si, aquí está. ¿Quieres...? ah, comprendo. Si, ya habló de la situación... no, esta vez te comprendo... Si, si, comprendo. Voy para allá. -Cortó. -Voy a buscar tu ropa, y algunas cosas. Tu por mientras puedes... Ordenar. -Está bien. Hiroshi partió, dejando a Shuichi solo. Tomó el teléfono, sabía que era su error. Pero tenía que decirle algo a Yuki, que estaba arrepentido. Marcó dos o tres veces, le costaba memorizar números. Respondió la máquina contestadora. "Hola, soy Yuki Eiri, sírvase dejar su mensaje y número de teléfono después del timbre." Tiiiiiiiit -Yuki, yo sólo quería decirte algo. La voz de su amado al aludido lo hizo literalmente saltar de su silla. -I'm a unclean, a libertine, (Soy un sucio, un libertino) and every time you vent your spleen (Y cada vez que das rienda suelta a tu tormenta) I seem to lose the power of speech (parezco perder el poder de habla) you're slipping slowly from my reach, (te resbalas despacio desde mi alcance) you grow me like an evergreen, (Me haces crecer como un árbol)  
  
Yuki levantó el fono, y terminó la última frase: -You never seen the lonely me at all. (nunca viste del todo mi soledad) No me vuelvas a llamar, baka. Y colgó. -I... Fall... -Siguió cantando Shuichi, a pesar de que la bocina le había advertido que había cortado. (yo caigo) Without you, I'm nothing at all... (sin tí, soy nada en lo absoluto) Without you, I'm nothing... (sin tí, soy nada)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nota de autor: Lalihoo!! Esto empezó como otra continuación de Mi vida con shu, que, como un cigarro, le pedí ideas a mi pareja. Me dijo que una buena trama sería usar la letra de ésa canción. Y como hace tiempo tenía la idea de hacer un fic con las letras que mas me gustan de Placebo, la idea me gustó. Este fic tendrá sus cuotas de drama, de pelea, lo he planificado algo lento... Sin embargo, aún no tengo el final. Espero que les guste. Todos los personajes son de Gravitation, y no gano nada haciendolos, mas que la experiencia citada de Yuki. Las letras son de Placebo, esta es el single que le da nombre a su primer album: Without you, I'm nothing. Agradezcanle a Nat chan que traduzca. Es una de las mejores canciones que he escuchado por su fuerza de transmitir con ambos a la vez, y en armonía: Letra y música. 


	2. you dont care about us

Little Piece of Security. Capítulo dos: You don't care about us.  
  
'Come here my lover, somethin'g in your mind? Ahora que recuerdo esta canción tan calentaza de Dolores, me la cantó Yuki en la cama una vez. Hold on to the concept of love, always darling.'  
Dolores O' ryan, Cramberries. Extracto de 'mi vida con Shuichi' cap, 6.  
  
En casa de Hiro, me puse a pensar en lo que había hecho, y recién entonces me cayó una lágrima. Había llorado cuando venía a casa de Hiro, pero no así. Quería pedirle perdón a Yuki, de un modo que le tocara. Yo sabía que aquella canción él la considera muy buena. Y lo consideré una buena idea. No imaginé que me fuera a contestar, y menos de ésa manera. Pero claro, yo siempre me comporto como un imbécil. Soy un maldito imbécil. Suerte que ando con pastillas, dormiré hasta mañana.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Hiroshi había tocado el timbre al momento queYuki le había cortado a Shuichi. La cara de éste no era la mejor que tenía para cuando abrió la puerta. Ya tenía la mochila lista, se la iba a pasar, pero Nakano entró. Se la entregó. -No sé si sea mi asunto, pero creo que debiera saber qué pasa. Yuki suspiró profundamente, y se volvió de espaldas. -¿Un cigarro? -No, gracias, no fumo. -¿Un trago? -No, gracias, estoy conduciendo. -Ah. ¿Café? -Bueno. -Vale. -fue a hacer el café, tal como le gustaba. Lo trajo, y se sentó frente a Nakano. -¿Ahora ma vas a decir lo que pasa? -Sencillo: Encontré al adorable y siempre víctima Shuichi 'con las manos en la masa'. No me molesta tanto, imaginaba que algún día llegaría el momento que quisiera explorar, pero me chocó de todas formas. Ya estoy cerca de mi límite, y necesito paz. No la tendría si él estubiera aquí llorando ante la puerta del estudio. -¿Y por éso me cargas el cacho? Yuki lo quedó mirando unos segundos hasta comprender que era una broma. Sonrió confundido. -Lo siento, no sabía que fuera tanta molestia. -¡Por dios, que no lo sabías! Nunca tira la cadena ni baja la tapa, tampoco lava algo, ordena, limpia o cocina. Sólo ayuda a crear más desastre... ¿Cómo no lo ibas a saber? Yuki se estaba riendo. -Que alivio, creía ser el único que echaba a Shuichi. -Pero veo que no lo echas para siempre. -¿Porqué? -Porque aquí no están todas las cosas que suele traer Shuichi en cada cambio de casa. -Tienes razón, allí hay ropa sólo para una semana, es que en cuatro días mas toca lavandería, te avisaré para que le recojas lo necesario. No le digas, por favor. Quiero que aprenda bien su lección. -Comprendo. -Supongo que te molesta que haga esto, pero creo que es por su propio bien. Debe aprender a ser adulto alguna vez, no es consecuente con lo que dice, eso molesta, y a la larga, traerá problemas. ¿Te habrás dado cuenta de éso, no? -La verdad, lo veo bastante firme en alguna de sus deciciones. Como la de estar contigo. -Si, pero sin saber cómo, sin la voluntad de querer llevar una relación. Solo estar... Sinónimo de quedarse, una imposibilidad en esta dimensión tiempo espacio. Shuichi sería feliz si pudiera dormir para siempre en algo con mi olor. ------------------------------------------------  
  
Come here my lover, somethin'g in your mind? (ven mi amante, tienes algo en mente?) Hold on to the concept of love, always darling (agarra el concepto del amor, siempre encantador)  
  
Cuando iba en el bus tras la ruptura anterior con Yuki, creí entender que él no tenía el concepto del amor. Ahora, después de hoy, he comprendido que soy yo quien no lo tiene.  
  
All my life is changing every day, (toda mi vida está cambiando día a día) in every possible way. (en cada forma posible) (Cramberries)  
  
Claro, es Yuki quien más me gusta, quien amo. Y yo no sé cómo amarlo. Tal como lo pienso ahora, siento por él como el primer amor, siempre es platónico. No hay un primer amor si este entra en acción. Es como el dice, como si nunca hubiera entendido que él también deseaba amor cuando me llevó a casa tras ese hermoso concierto. Como si nunca hubiera entendido lo que Yuki me quería decir. Soy un animal, una basura. No pensé en nada cuando la llevaba a la cama. Nunca había deseado de ésa forma tan animal. Ella en un momento incluso llegó a quejarse de mi brusquedad. Soy un animal. Además, era sólo una rato... Me dejé tentar. Sólo una vez... Exerimentar cosas nuevas... Nadie se iba a enterar... No somos nada del otro... Ni nunca lo seremos... perdí mi gran amor por un polvo. -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Al día siguiente, Yuki no había dormido, y como le pasaba de común, no se había dado cuenta que ya era de día. Lo llamó Tohma a mediodía, preguntándole si quería almorzar con él. Yuki miró su laptop, llevaba bastante avanzado el trabajo, a decir verdad, llevaba un buen ritmo. -Porque me he enterado que tú y Shindou san han peleado otra vez. -Eh... Si, te daré los detalles en el almuerzo, para que los goces. -Bien. Entonces, te vienes para acá. -Parto ahora mismo. -Y colgó. Mentira, se bañó, y se puso guapo. Podía sentir los buitres. Entonces se fué a NG. Obvio, mientras esperaba a Tohma, se encontró de frente con Shuichi. -¡Yuki! -... -¡Yuki! -¡¿Qué no te sabes otra palabra?! -Es que... 'You dont care about us' Ahora si que Yuki lo miró como a un loco. -¿Qué? -Que que no te proe... Preocupas de nosotros... -Primero deja de tartamudear, es sólo mala costumbre, y otra, creo que eres TÚ quien no se preocupa en lo absoluto. -¡Eso es mentira! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡yo paso pendiente de ti, y tú ni me miras! -Baka, eso no tiene que ver, y yo si me preocupo. Y no soy mentiroso. -¡Eres un mentiroso Yuki Eiri! -A estas alturas había curiosos mirándolos. Hasta el día anterior había llegado Yuki a dejarlo al trabajo, como la pareja perfecta. -You're too complicated, we should separate it. (eres tan complicado, deberíamos separarnos) -¡No soy un mentiroso! 'You're just confiscating, you're exasperating, this degeneration, mental masturbation,' (sólo estás molestando, eres exasperante, esta degeneración, mental masturbación) -¡Si lo eres! 'Think I'll leave it all behind, save this bleeding hearth of mine...' (pensarlo en dejarlo todo atrás, salvar este sangrante corazón mío) -'Is a matter of trust,' baka. (es un problema de verdad) -Se arregló el pelo. -Yo no fui el que se estaba revolcando con otra, para que sepas. No fui yo el que se equivocó. Eres Tú el que se olvidó de nosotros. 'Is a matter of trust' Shuichi, que ardía en rabia, se calmó, y quedó con la boca abierta. -Yuki... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frio? -¿Ves cómo no tartamudeaste? Oye, pero ¿Me dices frio a mi? No fui yo el que legó a casa pasado a sexo pretendiendo que no pasaba nada. No fui yo el que no le importa la chica con quien se acostó. No, Shuichi, el frio no soy yo. 'Is a matter of trust.' -Yuki... -Cayó de rodillas llorando. -Baka, no hagas eso, nunca te humilles. 'Because you don't care about us' (Porque no te preocupas de nosotros) Shuichi lo miró alejarse. Tohma fue tras él. Hiroshi lo ayudó a volver a la sala de grabación. Allí estab Sakuma, ofreciendo dulces. Noriko lo miraba. -No me digas que terminaron por lo de ayer... -Así es, Noriko. No sé cómo, pero Yuki nos vio entrando a tu hotel. -Lo lamento, Shuichi. -Baka, Shuichi, ¿Yuki te ha dicho acaso que han terminado? -Mh... No. Siempre lo hace, pero ahora no. -Se le encendieron los ojos. -¡Tienes razón! Y no me ha tirado las cosas como la otra vez... Entonces, ¿Hay esperanzas? -Sólo tienes que esperar que se le pase un poco el shock. Me dijo que fue fuerte verte basándola... Es mas, la ropa está justa para unos cuatro días.  
  
-Pero... Luego entrará en los días clave... -Lo sé, es porque tu ropa está en lavandería. -Se echó a reir. -Sabía que no sabrías de tu ropa. -Por mientras, Shindou san, podrás vivir aquí. -Tohma había entrado interrumpiendo la conversación. -¡Seguchi-san! Muchas gracias. Hiro miró a su alrededor, y vio el guiño cómplice de Fujisaki. -Gracias- Fue cuanto pudo decir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nota de autor: Este es el segundo capítulo. Como nació de la continuación de Mi Vida Con Shuichi, he puesto cosas que debían aparecer allí. Como la retoma de 'Hold on the concept of love', y Dreams, ambas canciones pertenecientes a The Cramberries, no recuerdo exactamente los discos. El otro, You don't care about us, es de Placebo, de el álbum Placebo. Ya sé que parece más un musical de Broadway, pero cuando hice el Festival de Isla File, siempre quedé haciendo más cosas, actualizando. Creo que hay mas de veinte archivos. En todo caso, pueden dejar Rewiw, o mandarme una opinión a jakito_kun@hotmail.com 


	3. BEHBA

My little piece of security. Black eyed - Haemaglobin - Blue American.  
  
Nunca me había gustado estar solo. Por eso desde el principio, siempre iban mujeres a casa. Algunas, para demostrarme afecto, cocinaban, o hacían el aseo. Casi ninguna dejaba cada desastre que podía a su casa. Pero es que habían sido criadas para complacer al marido, no como un chiquillo destinado a ser consentido. Como siempre, puse algo de música al azar. Y como pasa cuando te gusta el brit pop, cada cosa que tocan te cala al fondo del alma. Los sentimientos con un aire de no creerselos por completo, con un aire terrible de burla a si mismo era lo que lo caracterizaba. Además, tiene la cualidad que hay ingleses que hacen yankee pop, y yankees que hacen brit pop. En realidad, odio las clasificaciones, nunca son acertadas. Es mas, los grandes grupos de la historia se clasifican como inclasificables, al probar tantos estilos de música. A Molko lo prefiero ver en los conciertos, era genial verle tocando la guitarra, y moviendose alrededor del escenario al tiempo que cantaba, sin perder el ritmo, ni el tono, al contrario, imponiendolo.  
  
"I was never faithful (nunca fui fiel)  
  
And I was never one to trust (y nunca fui alguien en quien confiar)  
  
Bordelining schizo (dudando si esquizofrénico)  
  
And guaranteed to cause a fuss (y garantizando causar un escándalo) I was never loyal (nunca fui leal)  
  
Except to my own pleasure zone (excepto con mi propia zona de placer)  
  
I'm forever black-eyed (estoy por siempre ojeado)  
  
A product of a broken home (un producto de un hogar roto.) ... I was never faithful (nunca fui fiel)  
  
And I was never one to trust (y nunca uno en quien confiar)  
  
Bordeline bipolar (dudando si bipolar) [se refiere a depresión bipolar]  
  
Forever biting your nuts (por siempre mordiendo tus nueces) {por siempre molestando} I was never grateful (nunca fui agradecido)  
  
That's why I spent my days alone" (por eso paso mis dias solo)  
  
...  
  
Solté una carcajada, el alcohol ya me había tocado, era hora de empezar a trabajar. Las pastillas para dormir, ahora lo recordaba, le tocaba comprarlas a Shuichi, pero de que se acordara... Digo, que se acordara que eran para mi... Porque de hecho, sí se iba a acordar. Y antes de la semana se las acabaría. En todo caso, la canción no lo reflejaba tanto, cuando tengo pareja, o amante, en especial amante, soy fiel. Sin embargo, como era guapo, nadie le creía, y sus parejas se tornaban muy celosas, como si realmente fuera infiel a cada oportunidad que se le presentara. No, para que vinieran a molestarlo, no. Además, después de lo de Yuki, le costaba un poco aceptar a cualquiera en su vida. Si, definitivo, ése Molko no tenía nada de femenino, y si mucha fuerza, parecía ser una persona muy especial. Le hubiera gustado conocerlo. Si, un buena idea para Tohma. Pero había que trabajar, trabajar en la novela que le hubiera gustado vivir con Shuichi. Pero surgió aquella idea, de que la diferencia entre el mundo soñado, y el real, crea una escición en el alma, que era la que muchas veces rompía la relación. Me quedé pensando en lo que significaba que nos forzásemos todo el tiempo a ser más de lo que queríamos. Shuichi me quería más tierno y amable, y yo que fuera mas ordenado para poder serlo. Aceptandonos como éramos, hubiera debido limpiar todo el tiempo sus desastres, y yo no soy la sirvienta de nadie. Creo que también hay que transigir, en todo caso. lo que me gusta de Shu es... ¿Qué demonios me gusta de Shuichi? -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya llevo varios días viniendo con Hiro al trabajo, me he tomado casi la mitad de las pastillas de Yuki. Ya me había acostumbrado que fuera él quien me viniera a dejar, pero no a buscar. No creí que ese día me viniera a buscar. Y aún así, no es el camino que acostumbra. Hiro dice que ya deje de atormentarme, me gustaría que viniera él, y me dijera simplemente 'vamos a casa'. Como siempre lo hace. como siempre quise que lo hiciera. Lo amo profundamente, creo que es un sentimiento que no se acaba, por mucho que entregue, siempre hay más. Antes siempre tube ésa inquietud, ahora sé que es tener una persona a quien dar todo este amor que uno lleva dentro. Si uno no lo entrega, se pudre adentro. Esa es, para mí, la pequeña pieza de seguridad que hablábamos con Yuki en la cabaña, donde fuimos a vacacionar. Le envié un correo con éso mismo. No me lo dijo ahora, pero cuando termiamos por un tiempo, porque dijo que necesitaba crecer, me dijo también que podía enviarle correos electrónicos, Maiko me ayudó. Todos aquí me apoyan, incluso el señor Seguchi, aceptó que durmiera en el estudio siempre y cuando comiera sólo con los demás, y dejara mi ropa dentro de mi bolso. Hoy Hiro va a llevar mi ropa sucia para traeme mañana algo limpio. A pesar que a todos parezco muy alegre, sólo Yuki sabe de mi depresión. Dice que si quisiera, no la tendría. Bueno, él dice todo el tiempo qu me falta voluntad. Antes de irme a vivir a su casa la primera vez, nos veíamos poco porque pasaba el tiempo con lo del disco, y en realidad, lo esquivaba. Era un amor tormentoso, quieres verlo, pero cuando estás allí, no quieres. Tal como dijo Yuki, esa clase de amor enfermizo e infantil es lo que me hace daño. No él.  
  
I was hanging from a tree (estaba colgando de un árbol)  
  
Unaccustomed to such violence (desacostumbrado de este tipo de violencia)  
  
Jesus looking down on me (jesús, mira abajo hacia mi)  
  
I'm prepared for one big silence (estoy preparado para un gran silencio) How'd I ever end up here (como puedo acabar aquí)  
  
Must be through some lack of kindness (debe terminarse con algún tipo de amabilidad)  
  
And it seemed to dawn on me (y me pareció darme cuenta en mí)  
  
Haemoglobin is the key (hemoglobina es la llave) Haemoglobin is the key (hemoglobina es la llave)  
  
To a healthy heartbeat (para un sano latido)...  
  
Esta canción un poco rebela mi estado de ánimo, rebelde a vivir algo que no me gusta. Aunque ahora gracias a todos, saboreo el suave aroma de la culpa, y el arrepentimiento. Claro, se debe terminar con algún tipo de amabilidad. Ahora comprendo también el hecho que Yuki se haya enojado conmigo, y me haya echado así, tan furioso conmigo, pero no más que yo mismo. Me estaba brindando por fin la atención que tanto soñé, como siempre, actúo como un imbécil, la realidad supera mis expectativas, y me pierdo. Necesito a Yuki, y sus palabras frias para volver a la realidad. No es tanto el engaño, sino cómo lo hice, sin nada por disimular. Además, si no se me hubiera visto por la calle, no hubiera pasado de una fuerte discución, y dormir un par de semanas en el sofá, pero el orgullo, creo que su imagen pública es demasiado como para recibirme sin que todos se enteraran que me había echado. Creo que espera que le ruegue mucho, sólo para que no piensen que es un imbécil. Siempre me contaba historias sobre los griegos, y hay una similar, decía un soldado que había tenido un muchacho en grecia, pero que lo dejó cuando se enteró que se gastaba todo su dinero en mujeres. Menos mal esto no llegó a la prensa, pero corren rumores. Creo haber anotado la fecha de entrega, ése día iré a hablarle a su departamento. Nemutteitai dake! Ya sólo quedan dos días! Ahí viene Hiro con mi ropa. ¡Y la suya! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- -¿Qué escribes? -Nada. pequeños apuntes que tal vez use en una canción. -Ah, vaya. Ah, shu, Seguchi san ordenó que practicaramos esta noche, ya sabes... El eterno vals de muchos conciertos. -Si, si, como no es él quien debe aprenderse las coreografías... -Al menos no teines que crearlas, nos demoraríamos un año en cada canción. Tienes suerte de tener talento, pero no trabajas bien, tioenes una creatividad mínima. -Ya sé... No le llego a los pies a nadie. -No digas éso, Shu... -Hiroshi abrazó a su amigo, que ya principiaba a llorar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
El alcohol había hecho su efecto, y más que éso. sólo faltaba editar la tercera vez. No tenía nada con qué distraerse. Quería dormir, pero no tenía pastillas. Así que se dedicó a beber. Calculó mas o menos la hora en que debía despertarse. Y el automático al azar le puso una canción más de Placebo: Blue American. El nombre hacía pensar en negros, en esa letanía de llanto de siglos. En discriminación. Pero los negros que conoció en Nueva York lo discriminaban a él. Sonó el teléfono. la máquina se activó. Era Shuichi, llamando quizá en el trabajo. no escuchó mucho de lo que le dijo, no era Shu, no estaba enfadado rogándole que lo dejara regresar. Yuki puso del principo la canción, y la quiso escuchar. -Yuki, tu sólo te preocupas de tu novela, verdad? ¿Yuki? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Yuki! I wrote this novel just for you (escribí esta novela sólo para tí) It sounds pretentious but it's true (Suena pretencioso, pero es verdad.)  
  
Shuichi al teléfono no sabía qué decir. Sabía que el día siguiente era la entrega, y la voz se escuchaba estropajosa, cansada. Bebida.  
  
I wrote this novel just for you (escribí esta novela sólo para tí)  
  
That's why it's vulgar (por éso es vulgar)  
  
That's why it's blue (por éso es triste)  
  
And I say thank you (y digo gracias)  
  
I say thank you (digo gracias)  
  
-Gracias Shu, eres mi vida- Y cayó inconsiente. Soñó por fin su respuesta. ¿Porqué le gustaba Shuichi? porque eran el mismo, y diferentes. Por que se complementaban. Por como se sentía a su lado, tan maduro, tan seguro. Como le gustaba ser. Porque tener un niño al lado te hace crecer. Porque le hacía sonreir. Porque le hacía llorar. Y recordó en sueños lo que le gustaba de Shu. Al despertar, lo hizo a tiempo en medio de la sala, en una luz maravillosa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Nota de autor: Sí, ya lo sé, puse demasiadas canciones, por éso la sigla. Aquí se rebelan los sentimientos de ambos. ánimo! queda sólo un capítulo. ¿Pueden creer que no llevo 24 horas escribiéndolo? no tiene lemon, éso va cuando tengo ganas y no puedo. jajaja. Y tal como lo decía, si tengo una relación estable, no puedo escribir bien. Ahora que hice un arreglo, terminé con mi pareja, al menos en forma pública, me encuentro escribiendo como enferma de la cabeza. Vale, pueden dejarme rewiws (cuando aprenda a escribir la palabra) o insultarme a jakito_kun@hotmail.com 


	4. 004

My little Piece of Security Special K.  
  
El café de la editora pareció no gustarle. Sorví el mío, y estaba bastante cargado. El manuscrito estaba en mi maleta, como de costumbre. Después de despertar, había estado hasta poco antes de la cita, corrigiendo. Hay editores y correctores de estilo y ortografía, que se ocuparían de los errores de tipo, y de ortografía, pero aún así me gusta hacer esas cosas yo solo, y el último borrador pasa por mis manos. Pareció sorprenderse, los capítulos estaban en orden, cada uno con su nombre, que venían 100% al caso, y era en el último donde se juntaban todos los cuentos, en parte irresolutos, y se resolvían. No había hilos sueltos, como me suele ocurrir, y éso que lo hice en dos semanas. Pero antes me había dado el tiempo de tomar apuntes, y armar bien la historia. Le expliqué que era una idea que ya hacía tiempo venía pensando, acerca de la sociedad en sí, del modo cómo llevamos nuestras relaciones. Quedó bastante agradada. Al despedirse dijo: -Sensei, esta es la mejor novela suya que he visto. -Muchas gracias, la verdad usted siempre me apoya, y es muy buena conmigo. -He notado que si se le da suficiente tiempo, usted trabaja admirablemente. Sobre el tema que pidió que habláramos... -¿Si? -Puede usted dedicarse a estudiar el tema, en el plazo común sólo deberá mostrar sus avances, tendrá el doble del tiempo del común. -Muchas gracias por interceder ante mí, señora. -Margerite Yourcenar, una escritora de novelas históricas, tardó cuarenta años en escribir su obra maestra. Señor, le recomiendo que siempre tome apuntes en forma ordenada para distintas obras, así siempre tendrá ideas frescas, e ideas maduras con las cuales regodearse. -Muchas gracias por sus consejos, siempre me hacen falta, y siempre me han ayudado. -No es nada, sensei... -No me llame usted así, ya sabe que la considero mas una madre que una consejera. -Es un honor para mí ser considerada alguien valioso para usted. mas debo retirarme. Que este usted bien, y saludos a Shindou san. -Gracias, se los daré. -¿Porqué no lo trae usted consigo a las juntas? -Oh, no, no sabe lo que está pidiendo, ese muchacho es muy hiperactivo. -Como solía ser usted antes, Eiri san. Adios. -Adios. "Así que como solía ser antes" pensó. a lo lejos empezó a percibir dentro de su cabeza aquel sonido espeluznante. Days before you came, freezing cold and empty... (Días antes que llegues, congelado, frio y vacío)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
En el estudio, estaban descansando tras la noche de práctica. Ya habían dormitado, y Tohma había ido a buscar la comida. Shuichi insistió en escuchar Placebo, peor Hiro no queria despertar a Sakuma, quien aún dormía junto a Kumagoro. Escuchando la pelea, abrió los ojos, y los vió discutiendo. -Qué ocurre nanoda. -Es que quiero escuchar Placebo. Aquí están sus DVD, ¿Quieres verlo? -Si, lo conozco. -Ah, ya lo conocías. ¡Qué lo conoces! -Si, me gustaba su forma de transmitir con sus movimientos, de crear la música, de poder bailar, tocar la guitarra, y cantar sin perder el ritmo ni equivocarse en nada. -Sonrió un poco. -Ni yo puedo hacer éso. -Si, es realmente admirable. Se quedaron viendo los videos tan difíciles de conseguir, donde no salía haciendo esas terribles performances. Donde vestía sólo una camiseta y unos jeans negros. Derepente apareció uno con una performance. -Vaya -Exclamó Noriko -Se nota que este tipo no tiene una mujer. no sabe elegir vestido. -Es verdad. -Se sorprendió Shuichi -A mi la ropa vistosa me la hacía mi hermana, o ella me ayudaba a elegir. Decía que tenía que tener un sello. -A mi la ropa me la ha elejido siempre Noriko san. O Mika san, a veces. -Para que vean que aunque sean unos afeminados, necesitan del toque femenino. -¡Bailemos, nanoda! -¡Sí! Sakuma puso el track 'Comercial for Levi'. You're the one who's always choking Trojan (eres el único que siempre se atraganta con Trojan) -Pero esa casi no tiene ritmo, Sakuma. -Sólo imítame, Shu chan. Todos los del equipo creativo, fotógrafos, camarógrafos, coreógrafos, diseñadres de vestuario, maquillistas, y escenógrafos que se habían reunido allí, se voltearon mirarlos bailando como muñecos, como robots, o como marionetas haciendo gestos que vinieran con la canción. Alguien tomó una filmadora, dispuesto a captar al momento.  
  
You're the one who's always bruised and broken (eres el único que siempre hiere y rompe)  
  
Sleep may be the enemy (dormir tal vez el enemigo)  
  
But so is another line (pero eso es otra linea)  
  
It's a remedy (es un remedio)  
  
You should take more time (deberías tomar más tiempo) You're the one who's always choking Trojan (eres el único que siempre se atraganta con Tojan)  
  
You're the one who's showers always golden (eres el unico quien mestra siempre oro)  
  
Spunk and bestiality well it's an Assisi lie (-? y bestialidad bueno, es una mentira aceptada)  
  
It's ahead of me, you should close your fly (no tiene cabeza para mí, deberías cerrar tu vuelo) I understand the fascination (puedo comprender la fascinación)  
  
The dream that comes alive at night (el sueño que llega vivo a la noche)  
  
But if you don't change your situation (pero si no cambias tu situación)  
  
Then you'll die, you'll die, don't die, don't die (entonces morirás, morirás, no mueras, no  
  
mueras, por favor no mueras)  
  
Please don't die ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Yuki aún no se decidía si lo esperaba, o iba a buscarlo. Sabía que le bastaba un Shuichi, vamos a casa para que volviera feliz. Pero, ¿Y si debía esperarlo? Ya lo había dejado allí frente a todos la otra vez. Pero ¿Y si lo estaba esperando? Recordó entonces aquella frase: vivir como si te fueras a morir mañana, y como si fueras a vivir para siempre. Y terminó de hacer el aseo, se fue a bañar, se puso biien guapo (como si se pudiera XP) y partió a buscarlo. En el uto puso aquella canción que tanto tenía que ver con ellos dos, con su relación. la había estado escuchando tanto, que se la sabía de memoria. Y se puso a cantarla.  
  
Coming up beyond belief (surgiendo mas allá del creer)  
  
On this coronary thief (en este coronario ladrón)  
  
Claro, claro que se la sabía de memoria. No había mentido la última vez que habían hablado por teléfono. Tenía suerte que en realidad hasta la misma Noriko hubiera llamado para resolver el malentendido. Tenía suerte que Tohma lo vigilara de cerca, incluso que hubiera contratado a alguien entre los que estaban cerca de los grupos musicales para que enviara a su correo informes diarios. Tenía suerte que todos quisieran ayudar a quien robó la corona de mejor cantante a Sakuma, más allá de lo que todos parecían creer.  
  
More than just a leitmotif (mas que sólo un leitmotif) (1)  
  
More chaotic, no relief (más caótico, sin alivio)  
  
Más que nada, escribía novelas de amor, pero el escribir sobre la relación fue no sólo para tener un tema, como algunas veces, fue mas bien para intentar miotrar algo de lo que sentía.  
  
I'll describe the way I feel (describiré el modo como siento)  
  
Weeping wounds that never heal (llorando heridas que nunca sanaron)  
  
No, y nunca ellos mecionaron las heridas que se habían proferido mutuamente, no se podía saber ya cuantos daños cerebrales nos habíamos provocado. No valía la pena, el pasado es el pasado, y pese a lo que habían sufrido, ¿Qué importaba ahora, si eran felices?  
  
Can the savior be for real? (¿Puede el salvador ser real?)  
  
Or are you just my seventh seal? (¿O es sólo mi séptimo sello?)  
  
Increíble, había llegado en tiempo récord a la Record Company (ojoj) Subió el ascensor, contando con los dedos los segundos para llegar al piso 14... por supuesto, oficina 15. Se arregló por última vez en los espejos del ascensor mientras subía. Corrió por el pasillo cuando sintió la melodía que Sakuma y él estaban bailando, ante la admiración del resto. Se puso a mirarlos, vio que había alguien grabando. Bailaban haciendo mímicas de la letra, con su expresividad explosiva, era bastante divertido.  
  
No hesitation, no delay (Sin vacilación, sin retraso) [Shu hizo como que corría, Ryu lo mismo pero para el otro lado]  
  
You come on just like special K (Tú, vamos sólo como llave espacial) [Giraron la llave]  
  
Just like I swallowed half my stash (sólo como yo tragué la mitad de mi ?) [Tragando algo]  
  
I never ever wanna crash (yo nunca quiero chocar) [Shu hizo como si estubiera chocando en un auto, hacia el otro lado Sakuma, chocando con el pilar]  
  
No hesitation, no delay (sin vacilación, sin retraso) [Ryu se puso en pie, y Shuichi lo ayudó, Ryu miró la hora, e hicieron como que se iban corriendo]  
  
You come on just like special K (llegas sólo como llave especial) [Ahora hicieron como que se encontraban -_-U]  
  
Now you're back with dope demand (ahora estás de regreso con demanda de dopaje) [Shu corrió histérico de un lado a otro, imitando al loco productor, Sakano san, Ryu no entendió la frase, así que se quedó parado]  
  
I'm on sinking sand (estoy hundido en arena) [Ryu se tiró de golpe al suelo, y Shu se lo quedó mirando] [Aquí hay unos segundos de silencio, ambos se pararon, mirando a su público. Al reiniciarse la música de golpe, saltaron con los puños en alto] Gravity, no escaping (gravedad, no hay escape)  
  
Gravity (gravedad) [ambos hacen gestos de dragon ball, no los miré unos segundos para tragar la risa, que si se me salía fuerte, Shu iba a notarme]  
  
Gravity (gravedad)  
  
No escaping (no hay escape) [Aqui simplemente hicieron un gesto de no. La mayoría había notado mi prescencia. Yo estaba rojo]  
  
Not for free (no gratis) [Hicieron gesto de dinero]  
  
I fall down (caigo) [Cayeron de golpe hacia atrás, como si hubieran pisado una cascara de banana, pero el tiempo. Me pareció entonces que estaban parodiando sus propias coreografias]  
  
Hit the ground (golpeo el pasto)  
  
Make a heavy sound (hago un fuerte ruido) [Ambos hicieron como que lloraban. Ryu lo iba a abrazar, pero me vio. Yo ya había logrado controlar la risa]  
  
Every time (cada vez)  
  
You seem to come around (que pareces volver en sí)  
  
Shu entonces me vió. Le hice señas para que saliéramos, al pasillo, ni hablar, voló literalmente. la música siguió, al parecer Sakuma pensaba seguir, pero yo no podía abrir la puerta, Shu tampoco. Finalmente me miró casi divertido, le encanta ponerme así de nervioso. -¿Porqué viniste? La música seguía, y yo no sabía qué responder. Sólo se me ocurrió un consejo que me dio un amigo: 'Sigue la corriente, al resto. A veces sirve, en especial cuando vas a un antro dsconocido'. Así que me encogí de hombros, y canté justo ése amado coro:  
  
"Gravity, no escaping gravity. Gravity, no escaping, not for free."  
  
Los que me vieron, han reido el resto de su vida, incluso el imbécil de la cámara me grabó. pero si Shuichi vuelve alguna vez con sus celos, ya sé qué hacer, cantarle ése coro. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Encontré una forma de callar a ése loco! Ah, decidí hacer al final la famosa dedicatoria en el libro, es la misma letra de la música, la que canté, va como intro, y debajo: I wrote this novel just for you, my lover. There's something in your mind? I always be here, well, as longo you want me here. (escribí esta novela sólo para ti, mi amante. ¿Tienes algo en mente? Yo siempre estaré aquí, bueno, mientras me quieras aquí.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(1) leitmotif: Tema musical dominante y recurrente en una composición, o motivo central o asunto que se repite, especialmente de una obra literaria o cinematográfica. Nota de autor: Vaya, este fic se me borró, y he debido volver a hacerlo. Si encuentran un error en inglés, tienen toda la moral del mundo de indicármelo, al parecer aquí se usan bastantes siglar regionales y verbos compuestos, ewk. Espero que les haya gustado, una lección de amor para Shu, y de humildad para Yuki. XP. Un beso a todas mis admiradoras! nota 2: ¿Quién necesitaba una lección de humildad, jakito? En todo caso, dejen rewiw, y si no, escriban a jakito_kun@hotmail.com 


End file.
